


Can't take my eyes off you

by zjuoo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, 독, 말렉전력
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjuoo/pseuds/zjuoo
Summary: 알렉매그/말렉전력 참여글: 키워드 '독'디먼의 독으로 시력을 잃은 매그너스와 그의 곁을 지키는 알렉. 독처럼 퍼진 월록의 마음에 자라난 불안이라는 감정에 대해서.





	Can't take my eyes off you

 

  

by. 무말랭

* * *

 

 

 

그것은 단순한 사고로 시작되었다. 규칙적으로 울리는 경고음에 인스티튜트 중앙에 있는 상황실이 분주해졌고 섀도우 헌터들은 각자의 무기를 손에 들고서 자신의 담당 구역으로 안내해줄 포털에 올라탔다. 이지는 서쪽으로, 클레리, 동쪽을 맡아줘. 알렉은 패드 위에 찍힌 붉은 점들이 하나 둘씩 사라져가는 걸 지켜보고 있었다. 두 팔을 뒤로 뻗어 단단하게 붙잡은 손목에서 긴장감이 느껴졌다. 주홍빛이 섞인 끊임없는 소용돌이 앞에서, 매그너스는 그 모습을 하나도 빠짐없이 두 눈에 담고 있었다.

이드리스에서 열리는 정기 집회로 떠난 이들이 있어 손이 부족한 상황이었다. 줄어드는 만큼 다시 생겨나는 신호에 결국 알렉도 나설 채비를 할 수 밖에 없었다. 기지를 지키는 최소한의 인원만을 남겨두고 벗어둔 재킷을 꿰어 입는 알렉의 뒤로 가벼운 두드림이 있었다. 위험한 곳에 혼자 보낼 순 없지. 자잘한 반짝임이 깃든 눈꺼풀을 살짝 내리 감았다 뜨면서 매그너스가 그의 곁에 나란히 섰다.

“오래 걸리지 않을 거예요.”

“오, 알렉산더. 디먼도 함께 싸우면 낫다는 말을 모르진 않겠지.”

“무리하지 말아요. 정말이에요.”

“상냥한 걱정은 고맙지만, 이래 봐도 전직 하이월록이야.”

알렉이 뭐라 말을 덧붙이기 전에, 매그너스는 다시 유려한 손놀림으로 포털을 열었다. 찰나의 바람소리와 함께, 두 사람은 어둑한 길거리 위에 발을 붙이고 서 있었다. 미세하게 내리는 빗방울에 주변엔 밤안개가 옅게 깔려 있었다. 옮기는 발걸음에 따라붙는 철퍽거리는 소리가 영 성가셨다. 알렉은 긴장된 모습으로 허공에 팔을 뻗었고, 그의 활이 가로등 불빛 아래에서 나타났다. 날카로운 화살촉이 꺼질 듯이 깜박거리는 간판과 눅눅한 냄새가 나는 쓰레기통을 겨눴다. 그 순간, 괴랄한 소리가 하늘에 울려 퍼졌다. 숨바꼭질을 끝낸 디몬이 그들 앞에 비척이며 다가왔다.

매그너스가 두 손을 움직여 공기의 흐름을 흐트러트렸다. 순식간에 날아간 파동은 안타깝게도 디먼을 빗나가 붉은 벽돌을 일그러지게 만들었다. 그러자 두 사람의 사이까지 손을 뻗어 반격을 시도했다. 성질만 돋운 격이었다. 어느 새 창처럼 끝이 뾰족하게 변한 팔을 휘두르며 빈틈이 보이는 대로 디먼은 그들을 공격했다. 알렉은 매그너스의 뒤에서 활시위를 당겨 그것이 더 이상 다가올 수 없도록 하려 했다. 하지만 움직임의 속도가 남달랐다. 얇은 화살로는 훌륭한 방어막을 유지할 수 없었다. 디먼은 점점 가까워졌고 매그너스조차 버거워하고 있었다.

도움을 요청할 새도 없이, 그들의 거리는 불과 몇 미터밖에 떨어지지 않은 상황이었다. 마력을 끌어 모을 때까지만 버텨줘, 알렉산더! 매그너스가 한 발 뒤로 물러나면서 두 손을 크게 움직였다. 울렁거리는 에너지가 조금씩 커지는 걸 보던 디먼이 거침없이 다가오기 시작했다. 알렉은 손 안에 있던 활을 던지고서 뒤쪽에 꽂아둔 세리프 칼을 꺼냈다. 꼬리로 사정없이 내려치는 걸 몇 번이고 막아내면서 알렉은 소리쳤다. 매그너스! 뒤돌아볼 수도 없을 만큼 다시 돌아오는 창끝이 아슬아슬하게 알렉의 허벅지를 지나쳤다. 자꾸만 밀리는 걸음을 칼날과 힘으로 버텨내고 있었다.

조금만, 조금만 더. 매그너스는 초조하게 최대한으로 마력을 끌어올리려고 노력했다. 며칠 전, 브루클린에 나타난 디먼 무리를 처치하느라 몇 시간을 고생했던 게 화근이었을까. 컨디션이 백퍼센트 회복되지 않은 상태였기 때문에 평소보다 시간이 더 소요되는 것 같았다. 한쪽 무릎을 꿇어 마지막까지 버티려는 알렉의 뒷모습을 봐서라도 서두르는 것 말고는 자신이 할 수 있는 것이 없었다. 매그너스는 금방이라도 튕겨나갈 거 같은 불투명한 덩어리를 쥐고서 몸을 왼쪽으로 조금 틀었다. 완벽하진 않았지만 지금은 그걸 따질 때가 아니었다. 매그너스는 양 손끝을 펴 그의 남은 힘을 쥐어짜내듯 방출시켰다.

 

 

굉음과 함께 검은 재가 사방에서 흩날렸다. 알렉은 검에 달라붙은 검은색 진액을 털어내며 자리에서 일어나 혹시라도 나타날 또 다른 디먼을 찾아 헤맸다. 다행이 그것이 마지막이었는지 멀리서 웃고 떠드는 한 무리의 소음만 들릴 뿐이었다. 매그너스는 후들거리는 다리로 겨우 버티고 서서 안심해도 된다는 알렉의 목소리를 듣고 나서야 감았던 눈을 천천히 들어올렸다. 아까보다 안개가 자욱해진 건지, 코앞에 놓인 분리수거 함의 윤곽이 불투명하게 보였다. 하지만 곧이어 다가온 알렉의 얼굴마저 그렇다는 것에서 매그너스는 무언가 잘못 되었다고 생각했다.

바로 왼손을 들어 눈가를 만지니, 귓가로 이어지는 곳에 작은 상처가 나 있었다. 마지막 발악이라도 한 것인지 사라지기 직전, 알렉에 의해 묶인 두 손을 대신해서 그것의 꼬리가 흔적을 남긴 듯 했다. 검붉은 피가 묻은 손을 비비며 만지니 지독한 유황 냄새와 톡 쏘는 향이 맴돌았다. 아무렇지 않게 털고 일어나야 할 매그너스가 잠잠하자, 알렉이 성큼 다가와 매그너스의 손을 잡으려 했다.

“다가오지 마, 알렉산더.”

“매그너스, 무슨 일이에요?”

“영악한 디먼이 어떻게 해서든 죽고 싶지 않았나봐.”

“손 보여줘요.”

“안 돼. 너도 감염될 수 있어.”

“감염이라고요? 매그너스, 여기서 기지가 멀지 않으니까 어서 돌아가서 치료를…!”

“안타깝게도 그곳에서는 치료가 어려울 것 같아.”

“매그너스!”

“방금 유일한 해독제가 사라졌거든.” 

매그너스가 알렉의 뒤쪽으로 시선을 옮겼다. 검게 그을린 자리가 없었다면 아무도 그 자리에 디먼이 있었다는 걸 모를 정도로 고요하기만 했다. 매그너스는 피가 말라붙은 손끝이 무뎌지는 것을 느끼고 있었다. 이런 속도라면, 아마도 다음 해가 뜨기 전에 매그너스의 눈은 어둠에 잠식될 것이었다. 디먼의 체액에 담긴 독은 고유한 성질을 띄고 있었다. 마치 정교하게 제조된 약처럼, 그것에 맞는 해독제 또한 그 디먼의 독을 이용해 만들어야 했다. 하지만 디먼은 죽게 되면 먼데인처럼 껍데기를 남기는 게 아니었다. 한 줌의 재가 되어 사라질 뿐.

매그너스는 자신에게 가까이 다가오려는 알렉을 다른 쪽 손으로 밀어냈다. 하지만 그는 쉽게 밀릴 네필림이 아니었다. 매그너스가 더욱 힘을 주어 밀어내려고 했지만, 마력이 거의 남지 않은 월록은 먼데인보다 나약한 존재였다. 휘청거리며 바닥에 주저앉아 매그너스는 깊은 한숨을 쉬었다.

“너와 싸우고 싶지 않아, 알렉산더.”

“…….”

“아마도 미간을 한껏 구기고 날 바라보고 있겠지.”

“…내가 할 수 있는 걸 말해줘요, 제발.”

“아까 사용했던 세리프 검을 나에게 줘. 아직 닦아내지 않았다면 조금이나마 디먼의 체액이 남아있을 거야. 손에 닿지 않게 조심해야 해.”

알렉이 내민 검을 매그너스는 조심스럽게 건네받았다. 그리곤 점점 뿌옇게 흐려지는 시야를 다잡으면서 허공 위로 손가락을 움직였다. 한 글자 한 글자가 불꽃이 되어 밝게 타올랐고 마지막으로 매그너스가 손가락을 다시금 맞부딪치자, 짙은 밤하늘로 치솟으며 사라졌다. 이제 시간이 얼마 남지 않았다. 매그너스는 어서 집으로 돌아가 진한 액체를 들이 붓고 잠들고 싶었다. 그는 어쩔 줄 몰라 하는 알렉을 다독여 기지로 돌아가라고 설득했다. 끝까지 그의 곁을 지키겠다고 버텼지만, 힘없이 흔들리는 매그너스를 보고 난 뒤에야 알렉은 입을 꾹 다물고 고개만 끄덕였다. 옳지, 내 천사. 매그너스가 느릿하게 웃으며 알렉의 머리를 쓰다듬었다.

몇 번이고 뒤돌아보는 알렉의 그림자가 사라지는 것을 확인하고서 매그너스는 마지막 남은 마력으로 포털을 열었다. 쓰러지듯 뛰어든 곳은 다행히 고양이털이 군데군데 끼어 있는 카펫 위였다. 딱 하는 소리에 칼바도스가 반쯤 찬 글라스가 그의 손 안에 나타났다. 겨우 고개만 들어 목을 축이듯 한 모금을 머금은 매그너스는 옅은 차양막이 드리운 듯한 시야로 눈을 껌뻑거렸다. 별 일 없을 거야. 잠시 뿐일 거야. 그런 말을 되뇌며 까무룩 잠들었다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

흐릿한 움직임에 다시 눈을 떴을 땐, 방금 전과 별반 다르지 않은 시야뿐이었다. 누군가가 있다는 것을 감으로만 느낄 수 있을 뿐, 볼 수 있는 것은 어둠 그 자체였다. 붉은 기운과 청록색 기운이 감도는 것을 보니, 자신이 보낸 파이어 메시지를 받은 수신인들인 것 같았다. 카타리나는 깊은 한숨을, 도트는 그저 차가운 물수건으로 자신의 이마를 닦아 주고 있었다.

“내가 이런 말까지 하고 싶지 않았지만, 매그너스,”

“…그럼 다음번에 해줘. 지금은 듣고 싶지 않아.”

“나도 참고 있다는 걸 알아달라는 거야, 한심한 월록.”

“바쁜 시간 내줘서 고마워. 오늘 오전엔 비번인 거야?”

“아니. 급하게 전화만 넣어놓고 왔어. 오랜 친구가 쓰러졌는데 보호자가 없다고 그랬지.”

“틀린 말은 아니니까.”

“…매그너스, 네가 찾는 방법은 아마 불가능 할 거야.”

“재커라이어 형제에게서는?”

“찾아봐준다고는 했지만 확신이 없어보였어.”

매그너스는 무의식적으로 눈을 깜빡였다. 마력이 회복되면 조금이나마 늦출 수 있진 않을까 하는 마음이 있었지만, 소모된 양이 워낙 많았고 연약한 몸에선 더욱 빠르게 퍼지는 것이 디먼의 독이었다. 그리고 이미 자신의 몸에 흡수가 되었기 때문에 독을 추출하는 일 또한 쉽지 않았다. 매그너스가 말이 없자 두 사람 또한 가만히 그 얼굴을 바라보는 것 외엔 할 수 있는 것이 아무것도 없었다. 아니, 할 수 있는 게 딱 하나 있었다. 도트는 휴대폰을 두들겨 메시지 한 통을 전송했다.

술병이 있는 트레이를 가져와달라는 말에 카타리나는 잠자코 있으라며 매그너스를 나무랐다. 대신에 그녀는 간소하게 늦은 아침을 차려 매그너스의 입으로 밀어 넣었다. 넌 지금 먼데인이나 다름없어. 모난 말투로 가장하긴 했지만, 그녀의 마음을 모르는 건 아니었다. 매그너스는 한 입 크기로 잘린 토스트를 우물거리며 카타리나가 있을 방향으로 눈을 접어 웃었다. 조금 빗나간 웃음은 급하게 문을 열고 들어오는 알렉을 향하게 되었지만.

상황을 정리하자마자 온 것인지 알렉은 숨을 고르느라 정신이 없는 것처럼 들렸다. 그럼 난 열심히 돈 벌러 갑니다. 그 돈으로 깐깐한 전직 하이월록의 입맛에 맞춰 드려야지. 매그너스가 어깨를 들썩이며 웃자, 조금 뒤에 문이 닫히는 소리가 들렸다. 알렉은 남겨진 의자 위에 앉아 매그너스의 얼굴을 매만졌다. 끝이 투박한 엄지손가락이 그의 눈 밑을 쓸고 아직까지도 뛰는 맥박이 따뜻한 손바닥을 통해 전해졌다. 한참동안 말이 없었지만, 두 사람은 그 누구보다도 많은 대화를 나누는 듯 했다. 

“내가 있을 게요, 매그너스.”

“말 만이라도 고마워.”

“일시적으로 임시 수장에게 일을 넘기면 되요.”

“고작 나 때문에 네 평판을 망치지 마, 알렉산더.”

“내가 누군가를 위해서 이렇게까지 할 수 있는 건 매그너스, 당신뿐이에요.”

“지금 프러포즈 한 건 아니지?”

입가에 미소를 띄우며 자신의 입술 근처를 바라보는 매그너스에게 보여줄 수 있는 거라곤 자신의 진심밖에 없음을 알렉은 모르지 않았다. 그는 조심스럽게 다가가 버석하게 마른 입술을 살짝 물었다 떼었다. 얼굴에 드리운 그림자가 멀어지는 게 아쉬워 매그너스는 혀를 내어 그 입술을 핥았다. 알렉은 그렇게 한참을 곁에 앉아서 매그너스의 목소리에 귀를 기울였다. 내 천사의 얼굴을 볼 수 있으면 좋으련만. 잔뜩 울상일게 분명했다. 얼굴이라도 만져보고자 손을 허우적거리자, 알렉이 그 손을 잡아 자신의 목덜미로 이끌었다. 단단한 목에 남은 차단룬의 흔적, 턱 끝에 올라온 까슬한 수염, 깊은 아이홀과 눈썹이 잠시 끊어지는 지점까지. 손으로 느끼는 얼굴로 어제 마지막으로 보았던 긴장된 모습의 알렉을 떠올릴 수 있었다. 네 얼굴이 잊혀 질까 두려워, 알렉산더. 지금은 차마 내뱉을 수 없는 말을 삼키고 또 삼켜야 했다.

 

 

며칠이 지나도 차도는 없었다. 간간히 도트에게서 연락이 왔지만 더 이상 달라질 내용은 없었다. 매그너스는 손등에 흘린 와인을 핥으면서 이제는 익숙해진 소파를 찾아 앉았다. 알렉은 아직 연락이 없는 것을 보면 오늘도 늦을 것 같았다. 약속을 지키겠다고 다짐했지만, 매일같이 사고를 치는 디먼과 다운월더들 때문에 지킬 수가 없었다. 매그너스는 모르지 않았다. 그의 애타는 마음을. 자신도 똑같았다. 아니, 전보다 더 갈급해졌다는 것을 이젠 인정할 수 있었다. 그의 도움보다도 그의 애정이 필요했다. 그것만이 유일하게 달라지지 않은 것이었다.

하지만 보이지 않는다는 것이 자꾸만 매그너스의 발목을 잡았다. 들을 수만 있는 마음. 들을 수만 있는 표정, 기분, 행동. 그 불안감이 매그너스의 마음에 자리를 잡고 뿌리를 내리기 시작했다. 하나씩 둘씩 가지를 늘려가던 것이 온전히 그의 마음을 감쌌을 때, 매그너스는 문득 그런 생각을 했다. 그가 없이도 그를 기억할 수 있는지. 감지 않아도 되었지만 굳이 눈을 감고서 매그너스는 알렉을 떠올렸다. 그의 룬이 있던 자리들을 거슬러 올라가 시선을 맞췄을 때 떠오른 것은 아무것도 없었다. 이젠 그의 얼굴을 떠올릴 수 없었다. 그제 서야 매그너스는 자신의 감정에 굴복했다. 한 두 방울씩 떨어지던 눈물은 잔속에서 작은 파열을 일으켰다.

알렉은 혹시라도 잠들어있을 매그너스를 위해 문 앞에서 진흙이 튄 워커를 벗었다. 조심스럽게 열쇠를 넣어 돌리고서 문을 열었을 땐, 집 안은 온통 암흑이었다. 자신을 위해서라도 해야 한다면서 고집스럽게 온 집의 불이란 불은 다 켜고 있어야 안심하던 그였는데. 알렉은 조심스럽게 입을 뗐다. 매그너스? 하지만 돌아오는 대답은 없었다. 그러다 문득 만약이라는 단어가 알렉의 머릿속에 떠올랐다. 혹시라도 방법을 찾은 걸까. 알렉은 서둘러서 발을 들여놓았다. 그리고 다음 걸음에서 바스락 거리는 소리가 들려 알렉은 몸을 낮추고 더듬거리며 어두운 바닥을 조심스럽게 훑었다. 바싹 마른 흙이었다. 그리고 그 옆에는 커다란 유리병의 손잡이의 일부분이 떨어져 있었다.

집 안은 난장판이었다. 항상 제 자리에 있던 재료들은 산산조각이 난 유리 파편들과 뒤섞여있었고, 가구의 위치 또한 조금씩 틀어져있었다. 이 도시의 빛나는 야경을 사랑한다며 밤이면 항상 열어두었던 창문도 커튼에 가려져있었다. 매그너스. 알렉은 지금 가장 무방비해있을 한 사람을 떠올렸다. 발소리를 죽이고 등 뒤에 숨겨둔 화살을 꺼내들었다. 팽팽하게 잡아당긴 활시위가 알렉의 볼 위로 그림자를 만들었다.

집 안 어느 곳에서도 매그너스의 온기를 찾을 수 없었다. 알렉은 숨을 고르며 빨라지는 심박수를 늦춰보려고 했지만 소용이 없었다. 급한 대로 휴대폰을 들어 카트리나의 번호를 찾으려던 알렉의 시선이 커다란 창이 숨겨져 있을 커튼으로 향했다. 망설이지 않고 천 사이로 손을 넣어 금색의 손잡이를 아래로 눌렀다. 그러자 열린 틈 사이로 조도가 낮은 조명이 눈에 들어왔다. 그 빛 아래에 익숙한 청남색의 가운을 입은 남자가 보였다.

“매그너스.”

“…….”

“걱정했어요. 혹시라도 큰 일이 생겼을까봐.”

“…….”

“급한 회의가 있어서 전화하지 못 했어요. 미안해요.”

“…….”

“매그너스, 대답해줘요. 목소리가 듣고 싶어요.”

알렉이 그의 뒤에서 기다렸지만, 난간 위에 올려 둔 손마저 움직이지 않았다. 매그너스. 그의 이름 하나에 한 걸음을 옮겼고, 또 그의 이름 하나에 다른 한 걸음을 옮겼다. 불안한 마음으로 곁에 다가서서야 얼굴을 확인했지만, 매그너스의 표정은 평소와 다름없었다. 매그너스, 매그너스. 알렉은 애달프게 그의 이름을 담았다.

“알렉산더, 내 천사.”

“화가 단단히 났군요, 당신.”

“네가 진짜라는 걸 내가 어떻게 확신할 수 있을까?”

“매그너스?”

“이제 그만 내 머릿속에서 나가줘, 부탁이야.”

“무슨 소리에요. 내가 어딜 나간다고요?”

“그만.”

“매그너스, 날 보고 얘기해요.”

“그만….”

“매그너스!”

“그만!!!”

빠르게 뒤로 멀어지며 매그너스는 손을 뻗었다. 그의 손끝에서 일렁이는 푸른 불꽃은 여느 때보다 선명하고 또 짙게 일렁이고 있었다. 알렉은 매그너스에게 다가갔지만 들리지 않는 둔탁한 굽소리에 매그너스는 자신의 생각에 더욱 확신을 가지게 되었다. 디먼의 독은 어느 누구도 침범할 수 없었던 그의 마음까지 퍼져있었다. 듣고 싶지 않아. 더 이상 무너지고 싶지 않아. 이런 모습을 알렉산더에게 보여주고 싶지 않아. 오, 내 천사. 가여운 내 천사. 매그너스는 귀를 막고서 주저앉았다.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 작업곡: Emilie Gassin-Let Me Break Down


End file.
